Legacy of Darkness
by Drakstern
Summary: A TU fic dealing with the appearance of Kagato's apprentice
1. Prologue

  
  
Legacy of Darkness  
Prologue  
  
It was early in the morning when Tenchi started his walk out to the fields; with what few tools he used slung over his shoulder. It was a beautiful morning, the sky was mostly clear, with just a few clouds in it. (This would be so romantic, if only he would've come up here with me,) Ryoko thought as she watched him go. (Of course, what did I expect, this is Tenchi, the ever dutiful. I wonder if that's part of what attracts me to him?) She chuckled to herself a bit. (Of course it is. It's part of Tenchi. Sure, it can be a boring part sometimes, but, well, it's cute.) She kept her eyes on him until he crested the hill and began his walk down it. Silently, she phased through the roof and into Tenchi's room. (Now, unless he moved it,) Ryoko quickly floated over to his bed. She moved the pillow aside and was rewarded with the sight of Tenchi's journal. (Bingo.)  
  
She quickly flicked it open. The first page had, in large letters, Ryoko, if you're looking at this, please put it down. The next page had an admonition to Aeka for the same thing, and the page after that warned Sasami, Mihoshi, Washu, and his Father. She quickly flipped past those pages to the newer entries. (Now to see what he has to say...)  
  
December 8  
  
Well, it's been a while since I last wrote in here. About a year, at least since we went back in time to stop Kain. I still can't believe all that's happened. We found out shortly after we got back that Aeka's mother and father, Queen Misaki and King Azusa, were not killed in Kagato's uprising. Apparently he had stuffed them into a pair of stasis pods and moved them off to a remote planet. Since they were found, Azusa has been put back onto the throne. When she heard the news, Aeka was overjoyed, and used the communications system of the Yagami to talk to them several times. They've given her permission to stay on Earth, at least for the time being. They had one condition for now, and that was that Aeka had to come back to Jurai for the birth of her younger brother, who is due around the end of this month. So, we're all getting ready to leave for Jurai tomorrow. This will be my first chance to meet Aeka's family, aside from Sasami.   
  
December 10  
  
Well, we've started another trip to Jurai. This time we're riding on a Jurain tree ship. Everyone came along, except for Kiyone and Mihoshi, who couldn't get time off, and Grandfather, who just said he didn't think it would be a good idea for him to go. Even dad used some vacation time. He said "I've been in space once, and it was so beautiful, even though it was dangerous. I want to go again, and I want to go without having anybody shoot at us!" Sasami and Aeka are both looking forward to going back to Jurai, and I can't wait to see such a beautiful planet again. Even Ryoko seems to be looking forward to getting there.   
  
In other news, Amagasaki came over yesterday. Thankfully, it was before the Jurains came. I could just imagine the look on his face then. As it is, he insists on knowing which of the girls I'm sleeping with, and wants to know if he can have one of the others. I barely kept Ryoko and Aeka from hurting him. I don't think he'll be coming back for a while though, Ryoko gave him a major scare when she flashed her fangs at him, and I think that Aeka glaring doom at him didn't help much. Fortunately, he came by as Kiyone and Mihoshi were leaving, I don't think I could've held everyone back.  
  
December 23  
  
We reached Jurai three days ago. We would've been there sooner, except there was an engine problem. Fortunately, they got it fixed, and no one got hurt.  
  
Unfortunately, I don't think King Azusa likes me very much. Queen Misaki seemed to like me, but I didn't get to see much of her. She's expecting soon, so they're not letting her go out and about much, and they're not allowing her to have many visitors.   
  
Dad is enjoying himself a lot here, he seems to like the architecture they use here. I think he may try to apply some of it when he gets back to work.  
  
I like it here also. It's such a beautiful planet, and the Jurain's seem to have worked hard to keep it that way. I haven't seen very much of Aeka or Sasami since we arrived, because they've been off visiting family a lot. I have, however been spending time with everyone else. Ryoko seems to be glad that she's got "time alone with me", even though Washu and Dad are usually with us.  
  
January 1 (I think.)  
  
Well, little Atsuka was born yesterday. I'm just getting ready to go off and visit the family before the baby is shown to the public.  
  
January 4 (I'm pretty sure.)  
  
Everything seems to be fine with Atsuka. He's healthy, and everyone expects him to grow up and be a credit to the Jurain Royal Family.  
  
I also got a chance to speak with Azusa in private. Though I may have read it wrong, he seems to be trying to make it a point that he means for me to have absolutely NO claim on the throne. Not unless I marry Aeka that is. I think he may think I want to take the throne away from him. I'm guessing that the coup may have left him a bit paranoid, not that I can blame him.   
  
I also got to visit Misaki again. She's doing well, and thanked me for helping stop the coup. Everyone was talking about how Atsuka has got Misaki's grip, and I know what they meant now. She insisted on giving me a hug, and, well, she's really strong. Let's leave it at that.   
  
I also got a chance to have dinner alone with Aeka on the second, and Ryoko on the third. I really need to be more considerate of their feelings, but they still seem to want me to choose between them, and I just can't decide. I love them both, and don't want to see either of them hurt. I think they both know that, but I'm not sure. Maybe I should just tell them?  
  
Washu hasn't been around much. I wonder what she could be doing.  
  
January 7 (I may be wrong.)  
  
We're starting back for Earth now. Though I loved visiting Jurai, I was starting to get homesick. Misaki has given us a standing invitation to come back, and has told us that Jurai is even more beautiful in the spring. We apparently got there in Jurai's autumn.  
  
Washu, whom I'd hardly seen since the baby's birth, seems to be bringing along something she built on Jurai. She won't tell any of us what it is, but she insists that it's something only she could make.  
  
The king has insisted that we be escorted by Kamedake, "to ensure the safety of the Princesses of Jurai, in case of any attacks from hostile powers." For some reason, I think it also serves the double purpose of having Kamedake keep an eye on me.  
  
January 23 (I know I'm right this time.)  
  
Wow, it's been hectic lately. I've been buried in schoolwork ever since we arrived, and I've just now caught up. Fortunately, Kamedake's been helping out. He said that even though he's here to protect the Princesses, that shouldn't stop him from doing his fair share. He's done most of the work Grandfather usually has me do at the shrine, and he and Grandfather seem to be getting along well.   
  
Of course, he said he's also probably going back to Jurai soon. He doesn't think he's really needed here, and from what he's said, Azusa seems to agree.   
  
Aeka and Ryoko have also been getting along better lately. I hope the trend keeps up.  
  
January 25  
  
Aeka, Kamedake, and I got messages last night. Apparently there's been an uprising on a few Jurain border planets. Kamedake is being recalled to help deal with it. A tree ship will be here to pick him up shortly. I don't know what Aeka's said, but my letter was directly from Azusa. He said that, while Kamedake is gone, I'll be expected to guard all of the members of the Jurain royal family on the planet. He included Grandfather in this edict, even though I don't think he really needs protection. At least Azusa seems to be showing some trust in me.  
  
Also, Washu unveiled her new invention today. Apparently, she's been working on it since we were on Jurai. It's a booster for the Yagami. It increases its speed and power, over short periods of time. Unfortunately, it has a tendency to burn out after a while. Washu's working on that problem, as I write.  
  
February 2  
  
Kamedake left yesterday. I was sorry to see him go, as I'd gotten to know him a lot better while he was here.  
  
I've started practicing with Grandfather again. I'm glad to say that my technique hasn't degraded from the time I spent not practicing.  
  
It's getting close to planting time, so soon I'll have to go out and begin working the fields to get them ready for the carrot crop.  
  
(...So, he's not sure that we know he loves us both? Either he's really imperceptive, or naïve. Or both.) Ryoko quickly smirked to herself again, then put the journal back under the pillow and quietly phased through the wall and started downstairs.  
  
Author's Note: Yay, I finally posted something. Thanks to FallenDruid for his assistance in prereading this. Please Critique, flame, shamelessly, praise, or yell at me on the site, or send me an E-mail at Drakstern@Yahoo.com. 


	2. Stolen Away

  
  
Legacy of Darkness, Chapter 1: Stolen Away  
By Drakstern  
  
  
Tenchi was out working in the fields. It was close to planting time for the carrots, so he had to make sure everything would be ready. The rhythm of the work relaxed him, being pleasantly mundane compared to the rest of his life. (Of course, I guess I did want the strangeness back,) he thought, as he churned up some fresh soil. (Life just hadn't been the same without the others.) Stepping back to examine his work, which had been going slowly, Tenchi could tell he was going to have to come out again tomorrow, and possibly the day after. (The ground has been stubborn.)   
  
  
He was all set to get back to work, when he realized how hungry he was. (Might as well eat now,) he thought. He walked over to where he normally ate, looking for the food Sasami had made for him. It wasn't where he usually put it. Then he remembered, (I left it in the shed!) Sighing, Tenchi started the walk back toward the house, tools in hand.  
  
  
Then, he felt a sting on the side of his neck. He quickly brought his hand up, and felt something there. His knees started to buckle as he pulled it out. (A dart?) was his last thought before he collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
It was getting close to lunchtime at the Masaki home. Sasami was playing with Ryo-Ohki outside, while Aeka tried her hand at cooking. (She really does too much work around the house,) Aeka thought to herself, as she tried to follow the instructions in the old cookbook that she'd found. She'd thought it would be nice for Sasami to have a day off from housework, so she had taken over.   
  
  
She had just finished part of the recipe, and was about to put it on the stove, when Sasami came back in, carrying what looked like Tenchi's lunch. "Did he forget his lunch again?" Aeka asked.  
  
  
"Yes, he left it in the shed," Sasami replied, " Should I take it out to him?"  
  
  
"No, I'll do i-" she started, but then she remembered that she was cooking. "Maybe Ryoko could take it to him," She finished.  
  
  
"Good idea, princess," Ryoko commented as she walked into the kitchen, "I could have it out to him in an instant."  
  
  
"Oh, thank you Ryoko," Sasami said quickly, handing her the lunch.  
  
  
"Yes, thank you Ryoko. You might want to hurry though, because he might have realized he forgot it and be on his way back here," Aeka said.  
  
  
"Back in an minute," Ryoko said. With that, she walked outside and started flying towards the fields.  
  
  
(I hope she doesn't- No, I trust Tenchi not to do anything like that,) Aeka thought to herself, as she put the uncooked food on to the stove.   
  
  
"Don't let that overcook, Aeka, and make sure you stir it," the smaller princess advised.   
  
  
"I know, Sasami, but thank you for reminding me, just in case," Aeka replied, smiling. Suddenly, Ryo-Ohki, who had been calm until then, started hissing and getting agitated.  
  
  
And that's when Ryoko came back in. "Something's happened to Tenchi!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
"What?!" Both princesses yelled at once.  
  
  
"He's not out there, and his tools are just lying out on the edge of the field. I checked to make sure he hadn't just gone to the shrine to help Yosho with something, but he wasn't there either."   
  
  
"I wonder what could've happened?" Aeka said.  
  
  
"I don't know, but maybe Washu can find him," Ryoko asserted. She walked past the two princesses and went into Washu's lab. Aeka and Sasami followed closely behind her.  
  
***  
  
"...So, he's just gone without a trace?" Washu inquired as she typed commands into her computer.  
  
  
"Yes," Aeka said quickly. " Can you do anything to find him?"  
  
  
"Well, I may be able to find his life signs, but only if he's still near here. I'll also run scans for anything unusual in the area. It'll take time though," she quickly punched a sequence of keys, which brought up a screen showing several maps. One was of the solar system, one was the nearby area, and one was of Japan.  
  
"How long?" Ryoko snapped.  
  
"At least two hours."  
  
"What if he doesn't have that long?"  
  
"Then we'll have to hope that we find him early!"  
  
"That's still not good enough!"  
  
"Ryoko, please calm down. Getting angry will not speed things up," Aeka said from behind her.  
  
"So! He could be in danger!"  
  
"Yes, but yelling isn't going to help us find him any faster!"  
  
"And we don't even know how long he's been gone, Ryoko. Even if someone were to have grabbed him, it's unlikely they'd go to all of the effort necessary, just to turn around and kill him immediately," Washu said in a calming tone.  
  
"That's another reason to try and find him faster! He may've been gone for hours!" Ryoko exclaimed, but her anger was noticeably ebbing. There was silence for a moment, then finally she spoke up again, "Are you sure there's no way you can search faster?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but no. If the Yagami was here, we could use its equipment, but since Kiyone and Mihoshi got a call out in the fringe of the system, they're too far away to be any help."  
  
"Damn it," Ryoko muttered under her breath. She started back towards the door. "Well, I'm taking Ryo-Ohki out to see if I can find anything. Maybe I'll be in the right place at the right time."  
  
"We'll coordinate our searches, get in contact with me when you get out of the atmosphere," Washu yelled after her.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Aeka said, moving to follow Ryoko.  
  
"Me, too," Sasami said.  
  
Aeka stopped and looked at Sasami. "I know you want to come along Sasami, but it'd be better if you stayed here."  
  
"But Aeka," she started to protest.  
  
"No," Aeka asserted, "we don't know that it's not dangerous, so I want you to stay here with Washu, okay?"  
  
Sasami looked down for a minute, then replied, "All right."  
  
"Thank you, Sasami. We won't be gone for too long." She said, then turned around and left the lab.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi was slowly waking back up. His vision was still blurred, but he could see that he was in a rather small, blurry, room, with blurry people in it.  
  
"So he's waking up?" someone with a deep voice asked.  
  
"Yes, he should be fully conscious within the hour," A lighter voice replied.  
  
"Good. I've been waiting to meet the boy who defeated Lord Kagato," deep voice said.  
  
Then everything started fading again. "Hmmm... it appears it may be longer than I thought," light voice said. Then blackness swallowed him once more.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko was waiting for Aeka when she came upstairs. "Get ready, we're leaving in a few minutes," Ryoko stated, a determined look on her face.  
  
"All right," Aeka said  
  
"I have one thing to do before we leave, meet me in back of the house, then we'll go." With that, she glided up to the next floor, and into her room. (Now, let's just hope Tenchi's not in danger.)  
  
***  
  
Tenchi was starting to wake up again, this time his vision was clearing. He could get a general sense of the room he was in. It was small and mostly white, though there were a few strips of color running along the tops of the walls. He tried to move, but found that he was strapped securely down onto what he assumed was a table.  
  
"Ah, so you're awake again?" said the person with the light voice. "Good, good." He stepped closer to Tenchi, who could now make out what he looked like. The person was fairly tall, and had short, cyan hair, which was red at the front, with trails of red running back through it. He was wearing a very light outfit of silver and gray, with a small patch depicting three bleeding gems on the breast of the shirt. He carried himself with an air that made it obvious he was dangerous. His eyes attributed to the effect; they were a deep yellow-orange, and his pupils quickly narrowed down to slits as he looked at Tenchi. "Well, I was worried for a while there, seeing as I wasn't certain how much of that tranquilizer your system could handle," He commented, almost to himself. He backed away, and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Wait, where am I? What are you going to do with me?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"That, is not for you to know," the man said, turning around. "That is for the boss to tell you, if he decides to." Quickly turning again, the man walked through the door and out of the room.  
  
(Oh, great, this is just great. Where am I? Why are they holding me?)  
  
***  
  
Ryoko came out of the house, now clad in her battle suit, with Ryo-Ohki in hand. "Are you ready, Princess?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Aeka said.  
  
"Let's go then," Ryoko said.  
  
Ryo-Ohki jumped out of Ryoko's hands and straight up into the air. Quickly, she transformed into her space-ship form. Ryoko reached over and grabbed onto Aeka, then teleported them both onto Ryo-Ohki's bridge. Quickly taking her seat, Ryoko started to direct Ryo-Ohki out of the atmosphere, and into space.  
  
Looking down from the ship, Aeka could see the ground and the house quickly shrinking beneath them. She could just make out the figure of Yosho walking the path from the shrine to the house. He looked up at them and waved, then continued to walk, a little faster now. She watched until she couldn't see him anymore, and then went to stand by Ryoko. "Do you think Tenchi is in danger?" Aeka asked.  
  
"I've got a feeling he is," Ryoko replied.  
  
"Then let us hope we can reach him before anything happens."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ryo-Ohki let out a cry of agreement as they ascended through the atmosphere. When they reached open space, Ryoko opened a channel to Washu.   
  
"Good, you're in place," Washu observed, "Scan the area you're in, then move through these sectors." Another screen came up with a globe of the Earth on in. It was divided into 22 sectors, 11 of which were flashing. "I'll handle the rest. I'll also try to get a hold of Kiyone and Mihoshi."  
  
"All right, Washu. We've got it," Ryoko said.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Good luck to you too," Aeka said.  
  
With that, they began their search for Tenchi.  
  
* **  
  
"So, the sleeper awakens, just as Kazunori said," came a deep voice from near the door. The voice belonged to a tall man wearing very nicely made robes of a deep black, matching the color the Dark Knights of Jurai had worn. His long brown hair was impeccably groomed. He looked at Tenchi appraisingly.  
  
"What do you want with me?!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"So you have fight in you, even now. Good," he walked over to the table Tenchi was restrained on. "Seeing as I'm your host, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Itsurou, and I was one of Kagato's knights," he reached into his robe and produced an item that looked distressingly like the Tenchi-ken. A blade of black so deep that it seemed to radiate darkness emerged from it. Itsurou brought the blade close to Tenchi's skin, so close that Tenchi could feel the energy crackling off of it. "Once his knight," Itsurou continued, "Now, I am his avenger."   
  
***  
  
Disclaimer, or something: I don't own these characters. Pioneer and AIC do. Well, except for Itsurou and Kazunori. They're mine, mine, mine, mine. This story is a continuation of the Tenchi Universe time line, and it takes place after the first Tenchi Movie, Tenchi Muyo In Love. This has been a test of the Emergency Disclaimer System, were this a real disclaimer emergency, nothing would have happened.  
  
Author's note: This story came out of a few weird ideas. I can't pinpoint where it started though. I'd like to say thanks to the illustrious FallenDruid for pre-reading this. Please review. I don't mind C&C, praise, or flames, just as long as I hear something. Send it to Drakstern@Yahoo.com. Chapter 2 should be following this one shortly. 


	3. Return of Darkness

Legacy of Darkness Ch. 2: Return of Darkness  
  
I don't own these characters, except for Kazunori, Itsurou, and the rest of the  
Blood Gems. All of the other characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer.  
  
I want to thank my prereaders, FallenDruid (who helped with Yosho's dialogue A   
LOT,) Zervon, J'than, meachi, and Big__D for all the help they've given me.  
  
"His avenger!?" Tenchi exclaimed from the table.  
  
"Yes," Itsurou calmly replied, allowing his blade to dissipate. "I was his  
third, and most trusted, knight. However, I was away at the time that he was  
defeated. Since then I've been working out how to come after you. There were  
some problems. First, Kain came back, then, just when I thought I would have  
my chance, you left for Jurai, and came back with that accursed knight."  
Itsurou smirked as he looked down on Tenchi. "Now, though, now is the perfect  
time. An uprising on the planet Cephis causes your guardian to be recalled,   
and incidentally leaving you virtually unprotected. The chance to carry out   
Lord Kagato's vengeance was too much to pass up."  
  
"So why am I still alive?"  
  
Itsurou chuckled a bit. "You're not the only one who caused my lord's   
downfall."  
  
The door to the room opened and Kazunori shot in. "Itsurou, Ryo-Ohki is moving   
towards this position."  
  
"Have they detected us yet, Kazunori?" Itsurou inquired, turning towards him.  
  
"I don't believe so."  
  
"Good. Let's continue as planned," Itsurou said. He started towards the door,  
but stopped for a second, as if about to say something. With a quick shake of   
his head, he left the room.  
  
Kazunori stayed for a moment longer. He turned to Tenchi, then flashed Tenchi   
a fanged smile, "I look forward to meeting Ryoko. The only person who's   
escaped Nagi with her life *and* without being captured, she'll be quite a   
challenge." Then, before Tenchi could reply, Kazunori turned and left.  
  
(Kagato's avenger? What does he have planned? I know who else he's after;   
it's got to be all of the others.) Tenchi mulled this over in silence for a   
few moments. (And there's nothing I can do about it. Damn it.)  
  
***  
  
Washu was in her lab, still scanning as quickly as she could. However, nothing  
was showing up. (Hopefully, that won't be the case for to long. I think   
Tenchi may be in real trouble.) She tried opening a channel to the Yagami, but   
the signal still wouldn't go through. (What's going on up there?) Washu   
wondered.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sasami asked from behind her.  
  
"Not right now, Sas-" then an idea struck. Washu quickly typed in a series of   
commands and a small screen appeared in front of Sasami, "Actually, there is.   
You can try to get a hold of the Yagami with that. Keep trying, and tell me   
when you get through."  
  
Sasami, now that she had something to do, quickly started working on her task.  
"Thanks, Washu"  
  
"No problem," With that, Washu started working on the scans again.  
  
* * *  
  
Kiyone was seated at the controls of the Yagami. She and Mihoshi, who was in   
the living quarters taking a call from her Grandfather, were on their way back   
from the call on the fringe of the system. Kiyone sighed as she mentally   
corrected herself, (the false alarm in the fringes of the system.) They'd gone  
all the way out, only to find nothing but rocks and a beacon. The beacon is   
what had caused the call, set to transmit on standard GP channels with a   
repeated distress signal. While it was possible that it was a legitimate call,   
and that they'd just been picked up by somebody else, the chances were slim.   
(There'd been no sign of any ships in that sector for the past several days, so  
that beacon must have been planted.) Kiyone sat back in her chair and looked   
over the information again, trying to find something, anything that would tell   
them who'd planted the beacon.  
  
That's when Mihoshi came up from the back. "All right, Kiyone, I'm done," she   
said, "Grandpa says hi." She sat down in the co-pilots seat.  
  
"How is he doing?"  
  
"He's doing just fine. We must not have had a good connection though. It kept   
fading out and picking up another one."  
  
"From where? There shouldn't be any transmissions out here on the same   
frequency we use."  
  
"I don't know, but whoever they were trying to talk to had a strange name."  
  
"Did they?"  
  
"Yeah, it sounded like it was Mihone."  
  
Kiyone was about to say something, but was interrupted by a sudden transmission   
from Earth. She quickly brought it up, and Sasami appeared onscreen. "Oh, hi   
Sasami."  
  
"Hi Kiyone, hold on a sec." Sasami walked away from the screen for a moment,   
then came back with Washu.  
  
"Oh good, I see we finally got through," Washu commented.  
  
"Finally got through?" Kiyone repeated, glaring over at Mihoshi.   
  
"Yeah, we've been trying for at least the past 5 minutes. No one replied at   
all. But we don't have time to chat. Something's happened."  
  
"What is it?" Mihoshi asked quickly.  
  
"Tenchi's missing. We're not sure if he's in trouble, or not, but we're trying   
to find him. Ryo-Ohki's already out looking with Ryoko and Aeka, but we could   
use the Yagami's help," Washu said earnestly.  
  
"All right, we'll hurry back," Kiyone said, flipping the switch to engage the   
booster. "With the booster, I estimate we should be back within a half an   
hour."  
  
"Good, we'll have an area ready for you to search when you get back," Washu   
said, then cut the connection.  
  
Kiyone quickly brought the Yagami's engines to full power and started speeding   
towards the Earth.  
  
***   
  
Itsurou stood on the bridge of the Fasantis. It was stark and spare, with only   
a few duty stations. For the first time since the voyage had started, they   
were all manned. That was due to the ship being on full alert. On the main   
screen at the front of the ship showed a grand, sweeping view of the Earth. He   
walked to the back of the bridge, where Kazunori was standing. "How much   
longer can you avoid detection?" Itsurou inquired.  
  
"At least until the Yagami shows up," Kazunori replied, disinterestedly.   
"However, that shouldn't be a problem, since your plan has us de-cloaking long   
before that happens."  
  
"Yes, just as soon as Ryo-Ohki is at the furthest point from our position. Or   
if it looks like they're going to find us."  
  
"I remember. Fei!"  
  
A young man in an outfit like Kazunori's stood up. He quickly turned to   
Kazunori, "Sir!" he said, a bit to loudly.  
  
"Where is Ryo-Ohki now?"  
  
"Approximately one hour and 25 minutes out," Fei typed in a quick command,   
bringing the sensor readout onto the main screen. "She's just moved onto a   
course that will intercept ours in two hours," He ran his hand through his   
black hair, "I project that it will be one hour and 30 minutes before she can   
detect us, if we stay at this level of power usage"  
  
"And how long would it take her to get to us from there?" Itsurou asked.  
  
"Approximately 25 minutes."  
  
"Good." Itsurou said, the sound of anticipation readily apparent in his voice.   
He turned and walked from the bridge quietly, motioning for Kazunori to follow   
him.  
  
With a look echoing Itsurou's anticipation on his face, Kazunori quickly   
followed. Itsurou was awaiting him outside. "So, what next?" Kazunori asked.  
  
"In twenty minutes, we send both shuttles down. Citan should be able to handle   
the first target. The regulars can take care of the other two. Everyone else   
knows what part they play in this. Are you ready, Kazunori?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied, igniting an energy blade that matched   
the color of his eyes. "I've looked forward to the day I could cross swords   
with Ryoko." Kazunori let the blade go, and started back toward the bridge.  
  
Itsurou watched him go, then started in the other direction, to begin his   
preparations.  
  
***   
  
"Ryo-Ohki's picking something up!" Ryoko said from her command seat.  
  
"What is it?" Aeka asked.  
  
"An unidentified ship just appeared 20 light seconds away from us. It looks   
like two shuttles have launched from it, both headed toward Earth," She looked   
at the screen before her, "We won't be able to stop them. We're too far out.   
We can still get at the larger ship though!"  
  
"Maybe we should try to hail them first?"  
  
"Too late, Princess, their weapons are hot, and we have to assume they're   
hostile," Ryoko replied. Ryo-Ohki quickly accelerated, and started on an   
intercept course for the other ship.  
  
***  
  
Yosho walked into the house quietly, taking a quick look around to see if   
anyone was nearby. Seeing no one, he walked through the kitchen and into the   
Living Room. Seeing no one in there either, he took a look upstairs, then   
walked over to the door of Washu's lab. He rapped on the door twice, and,   
after a moment, an image of Washu appeared on the screen in the door. "Good,   
you're here, come in."  
  
Yosho opened the door and stepped through into Washu's lab. He quickly moved   
to the area where Washu and Sasami were sitting. "What's going on, Washu?   
Ryoko popped in at the shrine for a moment, and then she disappeared, without   
saying a thing. Now Ryo-Ohki has left, and there's no one here except for us."  
  
"Simple," Washu replied, "Tenchi disappeared while he was working in the   
fields, and Ryoko and Aeka have left to find him." She typed a pair of   
commands in, and a large viewscreen with a map of the Earth on it appeared in   
front of him. It had four icons on it, one for Ryo-Ohki, and three for a group   
of unidentified ships, one large one, Cruiser size at least, and two smaller   
ones, likely shuttles. "It looks like they've found something, though I can't   
tell for certain if Tenchi's up there. I'd be willing to bet on it, though."  
  
"Hmmm. And the shuttles?" Yosho asked.  
  
"I'm more worried about those than I am about the big ship, right now." The   
diminutive genius zoomed in on the sector with the shuttles on it. A pair of   
heading projections appeared. "It looks like one of them is headed for this   
house, and the other is headed for your shrine. It's not likely that their a   
group of lost vacationers looking for directions on how to get to Jurai from   
here," Washu commented.  
  
"How long until they land?"  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
"Don't leave the lab until I come back, and only open the door for me," Yosho   
said over his shoulder, as he rushed out of the lab. He quickly went up the   
stairs and into Tenchi's room. He grabbed one of Tenchi's bokkens, then   
thought to himself, (If Tenchi got taken while he was working in the fields, he   
wouldn't have had the Tenchi-ken with him, would he?) Wracking his brain, he   
tried to remember where Tenchi kept the sword. He was just able to hear the   
sound of a pair of engines from outside. (Where is it?) Yosho started to  
frantically look for it, then remembered where it was kept. Opening the door   
to the closet, he was rewarded with the sight of the hilt. Grabbing it   
hastily, Yosho went back downstairs and stood in the living room, waiting.  
  
He listened as the shuttle's engines got louder and louder, then finally, there   
was a slight shaking as it landed. The engine noise cut off, leaving   
everything in a strange silence. Gripping the Tenchi-ken, Yosho waited for the   
intruders to come to him.  
  
***  
  
Ryo-Ohki let loose an exultant yowl as she slipped past a pair of shots from   
the unidentified ship. They were approaching quickly, and within minutes would   
be in range of the other ship.  
  
"Get ready, Aeka. Ryo-Ohki will scan the ship, then teleport us into a clear   
area. We'll split up when we get there. We can cover more ground that way,"   
Ryoko said, standing up from the control chair.  
  
"Agreed." Aeka stood staring at the ship in front of her. It was a graceful   
ship, marred only by several weapons projecting from it, and clusters of bumpy   
nodes, which must have made up the cloaking system. It loomed large in front   
of them, and grew larger by the second. (We're coming, Tenchi.)   
  
***  
  
Yosho could hear voices outside. They were speaking in a language he didn't   
recognize, and were getting steadily closer.  
  
"Varesh, tolan nesh'kanith," He heard a ragged voice from outside say.   
Everything went silent, except for the occasional footstep.   
  
A long drawn out creak announced that they'd come through the back door. A   
moment later, the first one stepped into the living room, right past Yosho. He   
quickly snapped the Tenchi-Ken into position and willed the blade out. The   
intruder, warned by the snap-hiss of the activating weapon, whirled to face   
him. Yosho quickly slashed at the intruder, aiming for his weapon. He missed   
high and sliced the man's hand off at the wrist.  
  
The intruder screamed and fell sideways, into the room. The stench of burnt   
flesh and ozone hit Yosho's nose, as two other enemies came in, weapons up.   
One of them was carrying a pair of blaster pistols, while the other was   
carrying a set of Escatch made energy daggers. The one with the pistols fired   
a couple of shots off as soon as he could. Yosho brought his shield up,   
blocking the shots, and attacked. His sword was parried by Dagger, as Blaster   
tried to angle around the shield. Dagger made two quick slices at Yosho,   
cutting into his robe without touching his skin. Yosho feinted to the left,   
then stepped to the right, bringing the Tenchi-Ken around in arc, decapitating   
Dagger.   
  
Using his momentum from the previous attack, Yosho quickly disemboweled the   
other attacker. The first intruder, who'd managed to stand back up, wrapped   
his arm around Yosho's neck, trying to drag him down. Yosho elbowed him twice,   
loosening his foe's hold around his neck. He quickly ducked out of it, and   
brought his weapon around in a diagonal slice, leaving his foe in two pieces on   
the ground. He saw no one else in the room, so he cautiously stepped into the   
kitchen, where he could see another intruder. This one was quickly stepping   
backwards, towards the door, holding a blaster pistol on Yosho. The intruder   
took another step back, then yelled something as loudly as he could.  
  
Yosho took advantage of his foes distraction, quickly stepping in and slashing   
at the gun in his hand, then kneeing him in the gut, folding the man over his   
knee. The gun, and half of the man's hand, fell to the floor. Yosho let the   
Tenchi-ken de-activate and grabbed a hold of the intruder. "Do you speak   
Jurain?" Yosho asked him calmly.  
  
"Nesh! Nesh!" the scared man yelled.  
  
There was a noise from outside, and, looking out, Yosho could see a young man   
wearing glasses and a green jumpsuit. An emblem featuring three bleeding gems   
in a triangle was prominently displayed on his shoulder. The newcomer looked   
at Yosho and spoke, "Weren't you supposed to be at the shrine, old man?"   
  
With a quick cuff to the head, Yosho knocked out the man he was holding, then   
turned to look at this new person. "The shrine?"   
  
The young man ran his hand through his cyan hair, then replied, "Yes, you know,  
the Shrine? The temple at the top of all those stairs?"  
  
"Oh, that shrine. Why? I don't recall scheduling a meeting with anyone   
today."   
  
"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I've found you," The man snapped,   
obviously annoyed.  
  
"I hope I haven't inconvenienced you."  
  
"I think you put them out more," he gestured at the house. "They weren't   
exactly expecting to find you here." The young man held out his hand, and a   
green energy blade sprang to life in it. "Ah, but the dice will land as they   
are meant to. Now, to business. I'll give you the courtesy of telling you my   
name, since I'm going to kill you. I'm Citan."  
  
"You already know me, I take it?" Yosho asked, as he brought the Tenchi-ken   
back to life.  
  
"Oh yes. Yes, I do," Citan said as he brought his blade up. "And I know how   
dangerous you are. I always look forward to the tough fights."   
  
"Dangerous? Me? Why, I haven't been called that in, well," Yosho blinked   
owlishly, "days." He finishes in a grim tone. He brought his sword down to a  
low guard.   
  
Smirking, Citan attacked.  
  
***  
  
The Yagami was roaring through space at an extremely high velocity. It was   
nearing the asteroid belt, but Kiyone was committed to going as fast as she   
safely could for as long as she could. This, of course, required her full   
attention to do.  
  
"Kiyone, there's an incoming transmission from Earth," Mihoshi said from the   
co-pilots seat next to her.  
  
"Take care of it."  
  
"Okay." Mihoshi tapped a button, and Washu's face popped onto a viewscreen.   
"Oh, hi Miss Washu."  
  
"Hello, Mihoshi. No time to chat. I'm sending you some information on a ship   
that's de-cloaked near the Earth," Washu said quickly.  
  
"All right." Several more viewscreens appeared near the screen with Washu on   
it.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Kiyone thought she saw something familiar on one   
of the screens. She quickly slowed the Yagami down. "Mihoshi, take over   
piloting for right now, okay?"  
  
Mihoshi nodded, then took hold of her controls. Kiyone called up the screens   
near her, and immediately recognized a design on the ship. It was a small one   
near the front of the ship. A triangle of bleeding gems. (The Blood Gems.   
What are they doing here? What is there for them here?) "Washu, see this   
design near the front of the ship?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's the emblem of the Blood Gem mercenaries. I can send you the   
information we have on them, and I'll tell you what I can now," Kiyone said, as   
she started typing in commands. "These mercenaries are run by a man named   
Kazunori. He's from the same race Ryoko is. They're known for their   
unswerving obedience to whoever hired them, and their near fanatical dedication   
to getting the job done, unless the person who hired them calls them off."  
  
"Not very likely they're here to help."  
  
"No. They have a vendetta against the Jurain government, I doubt they'd work   
for them for any price." Kiyone finished typing, "You should be getting the   
information now."  
  
"Thanks, Kiyone. This should help. How long until you get back to the Earth?"   
Washu asked.  
  
"We're at the asteroid belt now, so within 15 minutes," Kiyone replied.  
  
"All right. Washu out." With that, the transmission cut off.  
  
Kiyone studied the ship on her screen a bit more. (This can only be trouble.)  
  
***  
  
Emergency lights were flashing all over the Fasantis. Most of the weapons had   
been destroyed by Ryo-Ohki, and there were problems with the electrical systems  
in many areas. Through a window in one of the corridors, the other ship could   
be clearly seen, getting closer by the second. It came to a stop near the   
hull. With a pop of displaced air, Aeka and Ryoko appeared in the corridor.  
  
"Let's do this," Ryoko said. "You go that way," she pointed to her left, "I'll   
go the other way. If you find Tenchi, contact me through the communicator."  
  
"All right," Aeka replied. Ryoko glided down the corridor, her feet just above   
the floor. Aeka ran the other way.  
  
***  
  
Itsurou turned away from a security screen, and addressed Kazunori, "You take   
care of Ryoko, I'll handle Aeka."   
  
"Gladly," Kazunori said. He hovered scant inches above the floor, then floated   
backwards and phased through the door.  
  
Itsurou took another look at the security monitor, then turned and stepped out   
of the room. (And now, I take the next step toward Lord Kagato's vengeance.)   
  
***  
  
Aeka was cautiously walking through the corridors of the ship. They were   
nondescript; the walls and the floor were all an identical shade of white.   
She'd managed to avoid any confrontations with the crew so far, but she wasn't   
sure how much longer she could keep that up. She came to a T-intersection,   
with one corridor leading further into the ship, the other towards the hull.   
Cautiously, she stepped up to it, and looked both ways. After thinking on it   
for a while, she decided she should head further into the ship.   
  
She hadn't gone three steps before she heard a deep laughter behind her. She   
quickly spun around, and saw a tall man with long brown hair, wearing a robe of   
deep black. "Hello, Aeka," he said, in a deep voice. "I, Itsurou of House   
Yuma, have been expecting you." The light panel he was standing under   
flickered, casting a strange shadow over his face.  
  
"Expecting me?" Aeka asked. (House Yuma, that's a house of the Jurain Royal   
Family. Why would they be involved?)  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why would you be expecting me? Unless, you are the one who kidnapped Tenchi!"  
  
"Astonishing feat of logic, princess," Itsurou commented, smirking.   
  
"Where is he?" Aeka asked. She was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Well, princess, as much as I'd like to answer your question, I'm afraid you   
won't be alive long enough to appreciate my answer." He pulled out the hilt of   
a Jurain energy sword. His smirk broadened into a smile as the blade ignited   
with a deep hum.  
  
Aeka quickly called on her barrier logs, bringing up a force field around   
Itsurou. "Tell me where Tenchi is."  
  
Itsurou looked at her disinterestedly. "Why should I?"  
  
"If you don't, I'll be forced to destroy you."  
  
"Go ahead and try."  
  
Aeka channeled the energy from the force field, turning it into a deadly   
attack. It struck out at Itsurou, but was turned away at the last moment by a   
field that sprang to life around him. "Was that your best shot? Allow me to   
show you the correct way to attack with the Jurai power."  
  
***   
  
Meanwhile, Ryoko was making faster progress. She didn't bother to avoid the   
crewmembers, cutting down any of them that got in her way. She was moving   
towards where she thought the bridge of the ship was. (If there's anyplace I   
can find out about where Tenchi is, it's there.)  
  
She phased through a bulkhead, coming out into a vast cargo bay. The bay was a   
good bit larger than she had expected to find on a ship this size. (Explains   
why we didn't have to deal with any fighters, this ship's configured for long   
missions, not fighter hauling.) She started to fly through the bay, keeping an   
eye out for ambushes.  
  
Most of her flight was uneventful, but just before she reached the next wall,   
she heard a rapping noise from behind her. She spun around to face it, and saw   
someone descending from above.   
  
Kazunori had just come through the ceiling. He rapped on it once more for   
effect, then floated down to her level. "Hello, Ryoko. Welcome to the   
Fasantis," He said, looking her directly in the eye. "You're here to get your   
poor Tenchi, aren't you?" He continued, mockingly.  
  
"Where is he?!" Ryoko asked in a cold voice.  
  
"I can't go telling you that, now can I?" He commented, in the same mocking   
tone.  
  
"You'll tell me, or else..." Ryoko threatened, calling up her energy sword.  
  
"Or else, what?" Kazunori inquired, causing his own blade to appear in his   
right hand.  
  
Ryoko hovered in mid-air, staring at Kaz. "Or else I will make you wish for an   
eternity in hell."  
  
"Ryoko, don't make me lau-" Kaz was cut off as Ryoko attacked, her blade seared  
through the fabric of his shirt. "If that's the way you want it, then so be   
it!" he growled.  
  
Kaz flickered out of existence, popping back in behind Ryoko. She whirled, as   
he struck out with his blade. She stopped the attack bare inches from her   
neck. Ryoko looked at him, her eyes blazing.  
  
"You will die!" she hissed. Slowly, she pushed back on his blade, and then   
fades out of existence. Kaz floated back warily, sword at the ready. Hearing   
a slight sound behind him, he whirled around just in time to see Ryoko lunge at   
him. At the last second, she pulled up, and he followed. *pop* Kaz teleported   
three feet to his left, just in time to avoid Ryoko's sword, as she charged   
from behind. "Where is Tenchi!" He heard two voices say. Another Ryoko came   
from behind him, and the two merged back into one. The now reunited Ryoko   
bared her fangs and snarled at him.  
  
"You're as good as they say, Ryoko. I don't think I've ever seen that trick   
before."  
  
"I'm glad I'm living up to my reputation. Now tell me where Tenchi is, and   
I'll let you live."  
  
"Sorry, still can't do it." An infuriating smirk appeared on Kazunori's face.   
The two glared at each other for a moment longer. Then, with a loud battle   
cry, Ryoko attacked.  
  
***   
  
Citan began his attack with a pair of sweeping slices that Yosho adroitly   
dodged. Citan shot upwards, then swooped down on Yosho like a hawk, blade   
poised to strike. Yosho parried the blow with the Tenchi-ken, but was pushed   
back by the force of the assault. Yosho disengaged and ducked to his left,   
bringing his blade around in a low cut. Citan deftly blocked it, then jumped   
back.  
  
They stared silently at each other for a moment, the only noise to be heard was   
the faint humming of their blades. Then Yosho attacked. He stepped forward,   
and struck out with the Tenchi-ken. Citan blinked out of existence, then   
reappeared behind Yosho, thinking to catch him by surprise. Yosho had already  
moved though. He quickly turned and brought his blade around in a spinning cut   
at Citan, who was caught off guard.   
  
Out of pure reflex, Citan teleported a few feet back, a few instants to late   
though. He fell to his knees, clutching his wound. He could feel warm blood   
well up from the cut, and a dark stain started to spread on his side. "Nice   
move, old man," Citan said, in a pained voice. He shakily got back to his   
feet. "But I'm not beaten that easily." Citan took to the air again, a bit   
more slowly this time, firing several energy bolts as he went. With a   
practiced move, Yosho brought his shield up. The bolts struck it and exploded,  
throwing dust and smoke into the air.  
  
Yosho took a step back, trying to get out of the dust cloud. He heard a *pop*   
behind him, and turned just in time to parry a slash from Citan. The two   
pushed against each other's blades for a moment. Then Yosho kicked Citan in   
his wounded side. There was a sickening crunch as ribs snapped from the force   
of the blow.   
  
Citan stepped unsteadily backwards, and all of the blood drained from his face.   
His blade began to flicker erratically, and he seemed to be having trouble   
breathing. He stood for a moment, his legs shaking, then his knees buckled,   
and he fell to the ground. He tried to push himself up again, but could hardly   
bring his back off of the ground. He looked at Yosho, then his left arm gave   
out underneath him, and he fell back heavily. "It was a good fight, old man,"   
He said in a barely audible voice. "I look forward to facing you again in the   
afterlife, for you are a true warrior..." Citan's voice trailed off, and a fit   
of coughing wracked through him. His blade died, and a thread of blood   
trickled out of his mouth. He shakily took something from his belt. Barely   
able to lift it, Citan held a small bag out to Yosho, who took it from him.   
Citan spoke again, this time with visible difficulty, "With that... I shall   
live... in the heart of the victor..." His hand dropped slowly to the ground,   
and his eyes closed with the cold finality of death.  
  
Yosho stood over Citan's body. He bowed his head, and clapped twice. "And you   
were a true warrior as well," He said in a solemn voice. He tied the bag on to   
his belt, then began back toward the house.  
  
***  
  
Aeka was more powerful than Itsurou had expected. After he stopped her first   
attack, she tried one more time, then changed tactics. Now she was trying to   
push him back with her force field, and he had to use his own to stop her from   
doing it. The two shields sparked and crackled where they met, and the   
corridor was starting to get warmer from the energies being released. Despite   
this, Itsurou had managed to advance on her, but not as much as he'd hoped.   
"This is getting you nowhere, Princess. Submit, and I will kill you quickly."  
  
"Never!" As she yelled, a surge of energy pulsed through her force field,   
knocking Itsurou back a step.  
  
"It is your choice, Aeka. Since you have not chosen wisely, I'll be forced to   
kill you slowly," he said. He quickly stepped forward again, using his field   
to push hers back again. They were both starting to sweat, as the heat   
continued to build. (It is only a matter of time.)  
  
***  
  
Kaz dropped to the ground to avoid Ryoko's attack. He rolled forward, then   
launched himself into the air. Ryoko quickly spun around, braced to block his   
attack.  
  
He wasn't there.  
  
Ryoko heard a slight sound from behind her, and started to spin around. She   
saw Kazunori coming right at her, then he disappeared again. Another noise   
announced Kaz's appearance behind her, and before she could get out of the way,   
she felt a line of searing pain run up her side. She teleported to the other   
side of the cargo bay, and braced herself for another attack.  
  
It never came. She could see Kaz floating on the other side of the bay, blade   
in a low guard position. "Surrender, Ryoko, killing someone as powerful as you   
is a waste!"  
  
"Why should I? You'd still be holding Tenchi," she said, coldly.  
  
"Yes, but you'd be alive. Doesn't that matter to you?  
  
"I'd never abandon him! No matter what!"  
  
"Ahh, love, ever the overrated emotion. It drives people to acts they'd never   
consider otherwise. Is this Tenchi really worth your life?"  
  
"Yes. He's worth more than my life. He's wor-"  
  
Kaz cut her off in mid-sentence, "I get your drift, you'll die for him. It's   
your life. Or rather, it's your death." He held his hand out, and his energy   
blade grew noticeably. "I, Kazunori of the third circle of Lenas, will give   
you the honor of dying at my hands," a brutal grin grew on his face. (If my   
skill can beat her strength. I've never been beaten, but her power may be too   
much for even me. Lenas come twice, she can even twin! The reports   
underestimated her even more than I'd imagined,) he thought, doubting himself   
deep in his heart. He pushed down the doubts, and set himself in a traditional   
guard. Then he shot upwards, through the ceiling.   
  
Ryoko followed him, ready for anything. She had a very bad feeling about this.  
  
***  
  
The Fasantis was under attack again. Fei, who was the highest-ranking officer   
left on the ruined bridge, was sweating. Half of the bridge crew had been   
wiped out when the shields had been destroyed, and most of the weapons had been   
destroyed. The weapons stations had taken a beating, and only half of the   
lights were working. On the main screen of the bridge, he could see the   
Yagami, which was screaming in at a speed they hadn't imagined it could attain.   
  
"How many weapons do we have left?" Fei asked, trying to sound calm, but   
failing miserably.  
  
"We have three lasers left," an injured crewmember answered from one of the few   
remaining consoles. They were his last words, as the console shorted out and   
blew open in his face. That left two weapons consoles, and four crewmen.  
  
"Lock on to them, fire as soon as they are in range. Try to destroy the   
engines. We're pulling out," Fei said.  
  
"Sir, we can't do that without orders from Kazunori. That'd be-" A shot rang   
out through the closed confines of the bridge, hitting the crewman in the back.  
  
Fei holstered his weapon. "Always obey the commands of a superior," he   
recited, gritting his teeth, "no matter the circumstances."  
  
A series of impacts rocked the ship, and a console near Fei blew out. He felt   
something slam into the side of his head, and then he fell into blackness.  
  
***  
  
Kiyone had brought the Yagami alongside the Fasantis, and had deploying the   
docking clamps, and the boarding tube was extending to the nearest airlock.   
"Good job taking care of the weapons, Mihoshi," she said as she picked up a   
blaster rifle.  
  
"Thanks," Mihoshi replied, cheerily. She picked up a heavy blaster, and hefted   
it up on to her shoulder.   
  
There was a slight shudder as the boarding tube connected. The airlock on this   
side opened up, and they started through.  
  
The Fasantis was in bad condition, the hall they came out into was barely   
illuminated by the flickering emergency lights. They could hear yelling down   
the hallway to the left, and a faint crackling sound down one to the right.  
  
They carefully started walking down the corridor on the right. The noise grew   
louder, and over it, they thought they could hear a pair of voices yelling.  
  
"I think I hear Aeka," Mihoshi said, quietly.   
  
"Where?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Down that hallway," She replied, indicating a corridor to their left.  
  
Now Kiyone heard it too, Aeka's voice, barely audible over all of the noise.   
She still couldn't make out what Aeka was saying though.   
  
"Let's go see if she needs our help, Mihoshi."  
  
She nodded, and they started jogging down the hallway, the noise getting louder   
by the second.  
  
***  
  
Itsurou had gotten very close to Aeka. Any time now, he would be close enough   
to bring his blade into play. (But I still haven't broken her defenses.)  
  
Aeka took a step back, out of the intersection. "Why are you doing this? Yuma  
is a house of the Royal Family!" She said.  
  
"You don't recognize my name? How disappointing," his voice, though tired,   
took on a mocking tone. "I was once the head of House Yuma, after most of it   
was wiped out."  
  
"You, you're the one-"  
  
"Yes, I'm that Itsurou Yuma."  
  
"The Dark Viscount," She said, shocked. "After all this time, you still   
haven't changed."  
  
"So you do know me," his voice took on an almost gleeful tone. "So you also   
know the story of how I was unjustly accused of having my family assassinated?   
Of course you do." He took another step forward. "And since Lord Kagato was   
the only one to treat me fairly after that, I swore fealty to him. That   
allegiance requires me to avenge his death, so you understand, it's only   
slightly personal." He took yet another step forward, and the pitch of the   
fields changed to a deeper crackle. He brought his blade up, and prepared to   
strike.  
  
The noise of the conflicting shields quieted for a second, and Itsurou heard   
footsteps from his left, he looked up just in time to see Kiyone and Mihoshi   
coming down the corridor. They both brought their weapons to bear and fired at  
him. Reflexively, he whipped the shield around. He just barely stopped both   
shots.  
  
Without the pressure from Itsurou's, Aeka's field expanded. It slammed into   
his left side. He cried out in agony, and staggered back a few steps. "We'll   
continue this later," He growled. With that, he spun around and ran down the   
hall.   
  
Aeka, exhausted from the battle, let her force shield drop, and fell heavily to   
her knees.  
  
***  
  
Fei awakened to see the bridge lit only by a pair of barely working emergency   
lights. He rolled himself onto his stomach, and got slowly to his knees. He   
grabbed the edge of a console, and used it to support himself as he stood.  
  
He looked over the bridge. He could see the sprawled out forms of the rest of   
the bridge crew, most of them obviously dead, but a couple of them looked   
savable.  
  
He stood there for a moment more, trying to decide what to do. That's when he   
heard it. A humming noise, getting closer by the second. He spun around, just   
in time to see Kazunori burst into the room, followed by Ryoko. They stopped   
in the middle of the room, blades locked together in front of them.  
  
They were both very injured, Kaz's uniform was torn in a dozen places, bleeding   
from half of them. Ryoko had a cut on her side, a gash on her leg, and a pair   
of cuts running across her face. The two broke apart, Ryoko gliding back to   
one side of the room, Kaz to the other.  
  
Fei reached for his pistol, but before his hand was even halfway there, Ryoko's   
arm snapped up, and an energy bolt lanced through the air toward him. Fei   
dropped to the deck. The energy from the bolt tore across his back, searing   
him, but not really hurting him. It exploded against the consoles behind him,   
sending a rain of flaming shards onto his back. He heard another bolt, and   
braced himself for an impact that never came.  
  
Kazunori had stopped it.  
  
"This is not your fight, Fei. Get out," Kaz ordered, never taking his eyes off   
of Ryoko.  
  
"Yes, sir," Fei said. He hurried to the door, and hesitated for a second.   
Then he opened it and walked out.  
  
As the door closed behind him, he heard Kazunori speak again, "Now, where were   
we?" Then the door closed, and he could hear nothing else.  
  
***  
  
Mihoshi ran over to Aeka, while Kiyone looked farther down the corridor.  
  
"How is she, Mihoshi?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Ummm, she seems to be out."  
  
(Great, we really should stick together, but we can't just leave her here, and   
we sure as hell couldn't carry her with us,) Kiyone thought.   
  
"Do you think you can get her back to the Yagami, Mihoshi?"  
  
"Sure!" Mihoshi grabbed hold of Aeka, and picked her up. She started back   
down the corridor they'd come from.  
  
Kiyone watched them go for a second, then started jogging down the corridor   
she'd seen Itsurou go down. (Now to find out more about what's going on.)  
  
***  
  
The power in the room Tenchi was in flickered for a moment, just long enough   
for him to pull himself off of the table. (Now what? Get out, help the   
others, stupid.) The door was unlocked, (Smart of them.) He took a step out   
into the corridor.   
  
The first thing he noticed was the blood. Lots of it, sprayed liberally about  
the hallway. Bodies, most with gaping wounds, were sprawled haphazardly about   
the area. Tenchi took one look at this, and ran back into the room, fighting   
the urge to vomit. (God, what happened out there? I didn't even hear   
anything.) An image of Ryoko, energy blade at the ready came to mind. (No,   
she couldn't have... or could she?)  
  
He stood back up unsteadily. Steeling himself, he stepped out into the hallway   
again, trying to not look at the slaughter around him.   
  
He was doing fine, until he came to the first intersection. There was a small   
pile of corpses, all in various conditions, lying in the hallway. Several of   
them were sliced in half, with a cut in the wall testifying to where they'd   
stood before they met their fate.  
  
Tenchi blanched, and ran toward the nearest door. It opened, and he fell in,   
the impact with the ground causing him to vomit. He lay there for a moment,   
making sure he wouldn't throw up again, then stood back up, and tried to make   
his way down the hall again.  
  
***  
  
Itsurou turned a corner and came to the escape shuttle he'd had installed.   
(I'd hoped I wouldn't have to use this.)  
  
The shuttle was built into the superstructure of the ship, made to look like   
just another piece of the ship. When activated, it would push off and start on   
a course out of the system.  
  
He quickly tapped in a code, and the door swung open, revealing the interior.   
It was just large enough for three people to fit somewhat comfortably. He   
climbed in, careful to avoid hitting his wounded arm, and tapped another   
button, sending the signal to evacuate the ship. It also set the self-destruct   
sequence in motion. When the shuttle took off, the pulse regulator would be   
torn from the ship, and two minutes later, the ship would go.  
  
(At least one of them will die,) he thought, as he faded into blissful   
unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko heard a calm, computerized voice came over the general address system in   
a lull between strikes. "Five minutes to destruct." It then said something in   
another language.  
  
"Hmm... seems it's time for me to go Ryoko," Kazunori remarked. He was on the   
ground, silhouetted by the main screen, which had switched to a view of the Sun   
during the fight.  
  
"You're not going until you tell me where Tenchi is."  
  
"That again? Very well, I'll tell you. But only because it's been such fun,"   
he gently lifted off the ground. "In fact, you passed right by him. In your   
mad dash to save him, you failed to. But, if you hurry, you may still have   
time to get to him and still escape," he commented as Ryoko turned to leave.  
  
She hurried out of the room, retracing her steps, hoping to find Tenchi.  
  
***  
  
Kiyone heard the self-destruct warning as she came around a corner, and ran   
right into someone else, knocking her back a step. Her gun came up out of   
reflex, and she found herself staring into the face of a young mercenary.   
"Stay where you are." She said.  
  
He looked at her, his green eyes filled with disdain. "Why?"  
  
"You are under arrest for unlawful operation in a protected zone."  
  
"Do you really think you can arrest me and still get off of this ship in time?"   
He took a step to his left. Her gun followed him.  
  
"Yes, I think I can get to my ship in time. Now then, you're coming with me,"   
she motioned for him to start down the corridor she'd just come from.  
  
"Fine, have it your way." His hand flew out, as he tried to smack the gun down   
and out of her hand. Not waiting to see if he'd succeeded, he started running   
away.  
  
"Dammit," Kiyone muttered as she started fired a group of shots after him. One   
struck him in his leg, and he started limping, blood flowing from the wound.   
He stepped around a corner, and Kiyone ran after him, just in time to hear a   
bulkhead close.  
  
"Four minutes and Fifteen seconds to self-destruct," The voice chimed in again.  
  
(Not enough time to find him. I'd better get back to the Yagami.) Kiyone   
turned and ran as fast as she could towards her ship.  
  
***  
  
(Damned GP officer,) Fei thought as he stumbled down the corridor, blood   
leaking from the hole in his leg. The pain burning in his leg with every step.  
  
He tried to remember where the closest escape pod was, but couldn't think of   
any he could get to in time. (Damn it.) He took another halting step, and   
came to an intersection.  
  
(Wasn't there an escape shuttle that wasn't in the plans?) He tried to   
remember. "Yes, it was this way," he said quietly, starting his stumbling way   
toward where he thought the shuttle was.  
  
He stumbled through an opening, his vision started clouding as he saw the door   
he was looking for. With all of his strength, he dragged himself through the   
opening, and fell to the ground.  
  
He stared at the ceiling for a moment, the blackness nibbling into his vision a   
bit more. (Now, I'm sure to survive.) His last thought was an image of that   
GP woman.  
  
***  
  
Mihoshi had set Aeka down in one of the pilot's chairs on the bridge of the   
Yagami. She took a seat at the other one, and waited.  
  
In a few minutes, Aeka had started to stir a bit, groaning and moving, but not   
getting up.   
  
Kiyone called in a few minutes later. "Mihoshi, this is Kiyone."  
  
"Mihoshi here," she replied.  
  
"We've got a problem Mihoshi. This ship is set to self-destruct in a few   
minutes, so we've got to get off of it as quickly as possible. I want you to   
start prepping the Yagami, OK?"  
  
"Gotcha, Kiyone."  
  
"Wait, Kiyone," a weak voice came from the chair next to her. "Have you found   
Lord Tenchi yet?"  
  
"No Aeka, I haven't. I'm sorry."  
  
"But, we can't leave him on this ship to die! We must find him!" Aeka stood   
up, and started haltingly toward the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aeka, but there's no time. Mihoshi, don't let her off the Yagami.   
I'll be back in a minute, Kiyone out," with that, she cut the link.  
  
Mihoshi stood up and walked over to the hatch of the Yagami, blocking Aeka's   
way. "Aeka, I can't let you go out there."  
  
"Let me go find him, Mihoshi," Aeka said, sorrow desperation creeping into her   
voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Aeka, I can't." Aeka started to say something, but Mihoshi cut her   
off. "As a Galaxy Police officer, part of my duty is to keep people out of   
danger. I can't let you pass."  
  
Aeka tried to push past Mihoshi, but quickly exhausted her strength, and fell   
back against the bulkhead. "Tenchi, I hope Ryoko found you."  
  
***  
  
Tenchi kept wandering through the halls, faster now that he'd heard the   
self-destruct warning, but he had no clue where he was going. The trail of   
bodies had led to just another corridor. After a moments thought, he'd decided   
to turn and go back the way he came, but he still had yet to see anyone.  
  
(There's got to be someone who's still alive on this ship!) he thought as he   
turned another corner. He was almost back where he'd started. In fact, he   
thought he recognized the door he'd come out of.   
  
"Three minutes and thirty seconds remaining to self-destruct."  
  
(Damn it!) He started running now, a full out sprint he hoped would carry him   
to the end of the trail, and hopefully, to someone who could help him.  
  
He almost ran headlong into someone who appeared in front of him. The pop made   
by teleportation was unmistakable, and, for a moment, he thought Ryoko had   
found him.  
  
Instead, he found himself staring at Kazunori. "Ah, so you did escape. Good   
boy."  
  
"What do you want?" Tenchi snapped.  
  
Kaz grinned, "Just to tell you to follow this corridor to the next   
intersection, take a right, and follow that one to its end. If you want to   
survive, that is."  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"One simple reason, and that is, I have no reason to lie. Or, if you prefer, I   
simply have no reason to want you dead right now. Now then, if you'll excuse   
me," he started to glide back through one of the walls.   
  
"Wait! Tell me-" Tenchi started.  
  
Kaz ignored him. "Oh, And tell Ryoko that her new beauty is better than the   
old!" He yelled as he disappeared from sight.  
  
(New beauty?)  
  
"Three minutes remaining."  
  
Tenchi turned and ran down the corridor as quickly as he could, following Kaz's   
directions.  
  
***  
  
Kaz floated back into the hallway for a moment. (Now that that's finished,   
time for me to leave.)  
  
He disappeared with a pop of displaced air, and reappeared in front of an open   
hatch. Stepping in, he saw Itsurou's unconscious form in the command chair,   
and Fei's prone form on the floor. "Well. At least I know they made it."  
  
Kaz turned and closed the hatch, and set about bandaging Fei's wound, and then   
to tending to his own. There was a jolt as the shuttle disconnected from the   
ship, starting the overload that would destroy it.   
  
"Two minutes remaining until destruction," the onboard computer noted in its   
ever so calm voice.  
  
***  
  
Kiyone detached the Yagami from the Fasantis, putting as much space as she   
could between the two ships. Mihoshi had taken her spot in the co-pilot's   
seat, and Aeka was standing behind them, watching the main screen.  
  
Ryo-ohki hadn't moved away, however. (Not a good sign. Ryoko's still alive,   
at least, but if she doesn't find Tenchi, will she get off of the ship?)   
Kiyone wondered.  
  
They pulled away, getting safely out of the blast radius, and watched in   
silence.  
  
***  
  
"Forty-five seconds to destruction."  
  
(Damn it!) Ryoko thought. (I still haven't found him! Where is he!) She was   
flying through the corridors at top speed, hunting for him as best as she   
could. She finally got the cargo bay the fight with Kaz had started in, and   
she started retracing her steps from there.  
  
"Thirty seconds."  
  
(Not enough time!) She flew out through the bulkhead, and followed the trail,   
calling Tenchi's name the whole time.  
  
"Fifteen seconds."  
  
She turned a corner, seeking any sign that he may have been there. She called   
his name again.  
  
"Ryoko!" she heard him call from down a hallway to her left. She moved as   
quickly as she could, and found Tenchi running down the corridor.  
  
"Tenchi!" She quickly grabbed hold of him.  
  
"5 seconds," she concentrated   
  
"4," and focussed on getting to Ryo-ohki  
  
"3." She pulled him close,  
  
"2," and they disappeared,  
  
"1, 0."  
  
***  
  
The ship blossomed into a huge fireball, the atmosphere being eaten by the   
flames. Ryo-ohki was still inside the blast radius, and disappeared from the   
Yagami's screens during the explosion.  
  
"Tenchi..." Aeka said, fear and pain ringing in her voice.  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
Final note: Tell me what you think! Send any criticism or praise to   
Drakstern@Yahoo.com.  



End file.
